


On Scene

by athaichi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor AU, Actor!Levi, Fluff, Humor, M/M, No Angst, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Pining Levi, To the Max, UST, actor!Eren, idk anything about guns, pining eren, shirtless Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athaichi/pseuds/athaichi
Summary: Prompt Fill: Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman are actors working on a new movie. Erwin Smith and Hanji are their directors. What could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from something I saw a long time ago on Tumblr.
> 
> Beta'd by Fandoms_Forever

**Third Person POV**

**Scene I**

The video started in the dark, a forest lit up with harsh white light. In the center of the screen there were two men. The ground was covered in snow, and it muffled the sounds as the two characters moved. One sat on the floor, resting against a tree while the other stood facing away. The lights played across Eren’s chest, highlighting the water as it slid down his body, the cold light clipping on his jaws before slipping across his nose to get caught in his eyes. They looked like cold jade, hard in the moonlight. The shadows played around his features, darkening the blood that leaked out of his mouth and the scrapes against his chin and cheeks. He had a halfway clotted slash across his stomach, almost as though it was an attempt to gut him. His drenched white dress shirt was open displaying his bare abs. His broad chest tapered down to a slim waist, long toned legs tucked behind dark denim jeans that stuck to him as he moved. 

Levi had his back to him, an angry scowl twisting his features. His gunmetal eyes were flinty in the scant light, glaring out into the indistinguishable trees that they were surrounded by. A river rushed quietly as the air was filled with Eren’s breathy pants. Levi faked a shiver, felt it roll through his body until it looked real. With a raspy voice, he started, 

“They took your sister, James.” 

“...I know,” Eren’s voice was dark and low, filled with barely contained fury. Levi’s skin stood on end as he tried to remind himself that this was only a script, that Eren was only reading the lines. 

“What are we going to do? We have to go after the bastard,” Levi asked. He tried to put force into the words, biting them out as though they were stiff. 

“Nothing.” It was simple, but Eren put so much emotion into the one word Levi felt himself transported. 

“Nothing?!” Levi started to pace. He could feel Eren’s eyes following him as his dark boots sunk into the dark snow. Levi grabbed his hair, pulling it hard enough to rip. He had paced far enough, counting out the steps that Erwin had told him to walk. On the next step, he swung around, letting his hands fall from his hair and gesture out in front of him. He still didn’t look at Eren, waiting for his cue. 

“Nothing, Ethan. We don’t have the resources, manpower or weapons.” The click of a heavy gun being lifted off of the ground in a gesture signaled for him to turn to face Eren. Levi flipped around to face him, the stage lights throwing into relief his pale lips and dark hair. He had scrapes and sluggishly bleeding cuts across his arms and face, and his previously white shirt was stained with maroon from the fake blood they had doused on him. 

“We have to follow him, it’s the only-” Levi catches sight of Eren in the darkness, long unloaded Heckler & Koch HK G3 gleaming silently in his hands, green eyes luminous, abs undulating as they express a shiver. His hair is tousled, and to Levi he looked  _ wrecked _ , eyes half-lidded from “pain”, cheeks rosy from the cold, tight jeans clinging to built thighs, water dripping down his torso and tracing lines on the waistband of his pants.

“-Jesus  _ fuck _ .” Levi’s mind blanks, he can’t remember his lines, he doesn’t know where he  _ is _ as his eyes trail down Eren splayed body, tracing his abs. He realizes that he is staring, can’t help it, can’t  _ stop it goddamit Eren is so fuckable right now _ . His eyes click with Eren’s and Levi’s breath hitches because Eren’s still looking at him with bedroom hazy bedroom eyes. Abruptly they open completely, green glowing almost neon as his face crumples into a smile that blooms into a laugh. 

Eren’s laugh isn’t pretty or quiet. It’s loud, taking up unoccupied space and bouncing off walls. It’s warm, and Levi thinks that no matter if Eren is laughing with him or at him, he’ll smile along. Unfortunately, Levi is too busy fanning his (must be) blazing blush with a script handed to him by one of the staff members. From outside of the window, the deep voice of the director, Erwin Smith booms out in his own choking laugh. Levi rolls his eyes. 

“Why must Eren be basically shirtless in this scene?” He whines, completely uncharacteristically, and not at all wanting Eren to put on a proper shirt. By now, the other movie actor has pulled himself to his feet, and is holding on to a tree as he wheezes with his head down. Eren looks up and gives a shit eating grin that lights up his face as Erwin answers. 

“To make the fangirls tremble.” Eren starts laughing again and Levi’s faint smile drops into a scowl. 

“Fuck the fangirls Erwin, it’s making  _ me _ tremble.” 

The creative director who introduced themself as Hanji snorts. “That’s the point, short stack.” They break off in a chuckle as Levi glares at them. 

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Interlude I**

The video ends with a little music outro and the usual movie premiere things. Scrolling down, the comments have already blown up with people remarking at the chemistry between the two actors, their respective hotness, agreeing with Levi on trembling with how Eren looked, and how excited they are for rising actor Eren Jaeger to be acting with such a famous actor as Levi Ackerman. There are even a few comments hinting at probing for a relationship between the two actors. 

Levi snorts when he hears the last type of comment. 

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Scene II**

In the next scene they are in a fancy restaurant, all signs of blood gone. Eren’s dressed in a collared shirt with a black vest and turquoise tie, black slacks and dress shoes. His hair is styled away from his face, gelled to look posh but at the same time sensual. Levi’s in a steel grey collared shirt with a navy blazer and tie, black slacks and dress shoes. His hair is tousled, looking as though he just got out of bed. They sit facing each other, a candle flickering through the air between the two of them. Polished plates lay before each of them, fancy sets of silverware painstakingly arranged in neat lines by Levi. 

Eren fiddles with them, portraying an absent minded attention as he purposely set the forks in slightly crooked line. He ignores Levi’s glares from across the table as he sets the last fork down sideways. The background conversation of the other “customers” fills the silence as they wait for their food. Eren watches Levi’s throat bob as he takes a dainty sip of his water, the cold water clinging to his lips until a pale pink tongue wipes it away. His eyes follow the appendage until it disappears back behind thin lips and then raises to meet Levi’s own across the table as he blushes. Levi watches the blush spread through Eren’s face through glinting eyes, his stare only broken by the waitress bringing their food. Levi only gets two bites of the creamy pasta that his character had chosen before Eren sets his fork down with purpose. 

“Ethan, what do you want to do? I can feel you glaring at me no matter how hard you try to hide it.” Eren’s voice came out in a harsh whisper as he leans across the space towards Levi. Levi finds himself unconsciously leaning forward to meet him halfway. The camera zooms in closer to them until it’s right up in their faces. 

“I want to go  _ after them _ , James. You might be able to sit back while they have your sister, but I  _ can’t _ .” Levi bites out and he can see Eren’s flinch isn’t all acted as he looks down. He briefly feels sorry for saying the line in such an acerbic way but the thought is forgotten as Eren lifts his head again and meets Levi’s gaze with a glare. Eren’s mesmerizing eyes catch the light and they look like they have burst into flames, every emotion just fueling the passion his eyes alone seem to be able to portray. Levi can tell something is off though, somehow Eren doesn’t seem to be all the way within the moment and Levi has already caught him drifting off in his head more than once in today’s shoot. 

“We can’t just go after them, Ethan. They’ve got a well set up ring for abducting women, and we haven’t come even  _ close _ to even being able to guess where they have her. We gotta sha-” Eren cuts off in the middle of his sentence, an unconscious tilt of head sliding his glare off of Levi as Levi stares on, waiting. “Shalalala.”

They both sit in silence, Eren’s face exploding in a full on blush as he seems to register what he just said.

“Fuck.” Eren ducks his head down and places a hand on his forehead. At the sound of Levi’s snort he looks up.

“Shalalala?” Levi knows that he must sound incredulous, but he can’t help it. Eren was so alien to him, somehow being serious for hours and then coming out with something like this, it was disorienting in Levi’s world of perfect straight lines and tidy corners. He wouldn’t acknowledge this if you held him at gunpoint, but he almost  _ liked  _ the off balance feeling that Eren gave him, the unpredictability that seemed to govern the other man’s body. 

“Shut up!” Eren pouted, lips pursed and arms crossed. At the sight Levi laughed, a full on, unrestrained chortle. Eren’s eyes widened as Levi’s raven hair brushed along his porcelain forehead and his eyes seemed to capture the soft light of the room. Levi’s sharp features softened and he looked younger, freer. Eren was entranced at the usually inexpressive man as his eyes slid down to where Levi’s shirt had become unbuttoned and the light played around his collarbones. If it was one thing that did Eren in, it was a pair of defined collarbones, and Levi had some of the best that he’d ever seen. 

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Interlude II**

The scene faded out and a short five second movie intro played before the screen went dark. In the notes below, it mentions the two actors briefly and formally before cutting to a much more informal sounding language, almost as if someone had stolen the computer from the original person posting things. The new voice seems to prattle on about a “short midget” that most people decide to assume is Levi Ackerman, but would never say out loud. 

A nameless blog comments something where they refer to him as “The Short Midget” and the name spreads like wildfire. Soon, everyone refers to him like that. A brief thirty second follow up video showed the raven strangling the creative director, who was cackling madly. Behind the humorous scene, Eren Jaeger laughed loudly and leaned back in his chair. He looked up, saw the creative director motioning about the other actors height with their hands and cracked up again. He leaned too far back, and the very last scene of the short video was a loud crash and him tipping his chair backwards and falling over. 

The first comment on the short video was from Levi Ackerman’s official account. It said “I had the last laugh” with a link to a picture. The picture showed a selfie at a club, with the core team (Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, the creative director named Hanji, and the director named Erwin) dressed casually. The strobe lights illuminated the faces of the four of them. Levi Ackerman was in the bottom corner, holding up a glass still half full with alcohol and looking completely sober. The other three people were in various states of drunkenness around him. 

The actor Eren Jaeger looked to have either passed out or fallen asleep, and was leaning heavily on Levi’s shoulder, drooling and holding on to a beer bottle. Hanji was across the table, glasses somehow upside down on their face, hair haloing their head like they were in the midst of jumping up and down in their seat, alcohol splashing out of their glass and mouth open like they were singing. Erwin sat next to them, caught in the midst of snuggling his jacket like it was a stuffed animal and he was a little kid again. 

The comment stream under Levi’s comment was about how adorable the two actors looked together. Someone coined them: Ereriren. 


End file.
